Peggiore generazione
(al debutto)}} }} Le undici supernove sono un gruppo di pirati, le cui taglie superavano i cento milioni di berry al momento del loro sbarco sull'arcipelago Sabaody, avvenuto poco prima della battaglia di Marineford. Quasi tutti (tranne Zoro e Killer) sono in possesso di un frutto del diavolo e sono i capitani di una ciurma pirata. Secondo le parole di Shakuyaku, uno di loro potrà un giorno ispirare una nuova generazione di pirati. History Le supernove sono i pirati più forti che sono riusciti a percorrere una delle sette rotte che compongono la prima metà della Rotta Maggiore. Provengono da tutte le parti del mondo - mare orientale, mare occidentale, mare meridionale, mare settentrionale, isole del cielo e dalla Rotta Maggiore stessa. Hanno raggiunto pressapoco nello stesso momento le isole Sabaody. Tutti loro hanno attirato su di sé l'attenzione del Governo Mondiale e sono sopravvissuti a innumerevoli pericoli, quegli stessi pericoli che invece hanno fermato altre ciurme. I dettagli delle loro avventure non sono noti, escluse quelle dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, i protagonisti della storia. Si sa anche che i pirati di Kidd hanno fatto molte stragi tra i civili durante il loro viaggio. Per via di una serie di tumulti causati principalmente dalla condotta da Monkey D. Rufy alla casa d'aste di umani presente sull'arcipelago, tutte le supernove hanno dovuto sfuggire all'attacco della Marina, di un'armata di Pacifista e l'ammiraglio Kizaru in persona, oltre che al fortissimo Sentomaru. In queste circostanze hanno sfoderato le loro abilità, le stesse che gli hanno fatto guadagnare le loro taglie eccezionalmente alte. * I pirati di Kidd e i pirati Heart sono stati intercettati da un Pacifista. L'esito della battaglia non è stato mostrato, ma siccome riappaiono durante la saga di Marineford è probabile che lo abbiano sconfitto o che siano riusciti a sfuggirgli. Kizaru, riferendosi a quello scontro, ha affermato che i pirati Heart hanno fatto bene a fuggire. * Basil Hawkins, X Drake, Urouge e Scratchmen Apoo sono stati sconfitti con facilità da Kizaru stesso e da un Pacifista. Dato che sono riapparsi durante la saga di Marineford significa che in qualche modo devono essere sfuggiti all'arresto. * I pirati di Cappello di paglia sono stati attaccati da un Pacifista, da Kizaru e da Sentomaru, prima di venire definitivamente sconfitti da Orso Bartholomew. Rufy è atterrato su Amazon Lily; Zoro invece è finito a Kuraigana. * Solo Capone Bege e Jewelry Bonney non hanno avuto particolari difficoltà, affrontando semplici Marine prima di allontanarsi dalla zona calda. Incredibilmente nessuno di loro è stata arrestato in quest'occasione, dato che tutti (tranne Rufy e Zoro) riappaiono alle Sabaody mentre assistono alla trasmissione televisiva di quanto accade a Marineford. Alcuni di essi hanno mostrato di provare rancore verso Rufy per quello che ha causato, ma potrebbero aver cambiato idea avendo saputo della sua irruzione ad Impel Down, avendolo visto schierarsi dalla parte di Barbabianca e avendo saputo che è fratello adottivo di Ace pugno di fuoco e figlio di Monkey D. Dragon. Non si sa nemmeno cosa abbiano provato in seguito alle morti di Ace e Barbabianca. Near the end of the war, Trafalgar Law and his crew were seen arriving near Marineford with their submersible vessel, apparently with the intent of rescuing the injured Luffy by helping him escape and then treat his wounds afterward. Aside from Zoro and Luffy, the rest of the Supernovas were revealed to have traveled to the outskirts of Marineford to witness the conclusion of the war. Apart from Luffy and Law, who were invited to take refuge at Amazon Lily by Boa Hancock, whom they met up with after the war, and Zoro, who was still at Kuraigana, the rest of the Supernovas headed off to the New World. Law eventually left Amazon Lily, wondering what the "D." will bring next, but he refused to enter the New World yet as he deemed the battles there too ferocious for now. Poco tempo dopo essere entrata nel Nuovo Mondo Bonney viene sconfitta da Marshall D. Teach. L'uomo tenta di ottenere una nave della Marina in cambio della consegna della sua prigioniera, ma la abbandona in fretta e furia quando vede che sulla nave in arrivo c'è anche l'ammiraglio Akainu, significando che le negoziazioni sono fallite. I pirati di Kidd invece, dopo avere sconfitto una ciurma dal nome non rivelato, leggono sul giornale le novità riguardanti Rufy e la sua seconda visita al quartier generale della Marina. Bege e la sua ciurma vengono attratti da un'enorme sfera presente nel cielo, Hawkins affronta Barbabruna, Urouge approda su un'isola su cui piovono in continuazione fulmini, Apoo viene attaccato da un branco di enormi cinghiali inferociti e Drake decide di attaccare un subordinato di Kaido per attirare su di sé l'attenzione dell'imperatore. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates, having read the true intent behind Luffy's message, decided to take a two-year training break in order to become strong enough to challenge the New World. Luffy was on Rusukaina with Silvers Rayleigh to master the basics of Haki, while Zoro begged Drakul Mihawk to train him. After the two year timeskip, the Straw Hat Pirates have returned to Sabaody, reunited and, after some initial scuffle with the Marines, departed to Fishman Island. The other Supernovas were also said to be wrecking havoc and making a name for themselves in the New World over the last two years, especially X Drake and Eustass Kidd, barring Jewelry Bonney, who had been apprehended by the Marines and whose fate is unknown. Membri Descrizione Queste caratteristiche si riferiscono al momento in cui vengono definiti "supernove" (cioè al loro arrivo all'arcipelago Sabaody); qualsiasi modifica delle loro abilità avvenuta in seguito non è contemplata. Curiosità * Nella SBS del volume 64 Oda ha disegnato le supernove eccetto Rufy e Zoro da bambini. * In occasione di un concorso Oda ha disegnato l'aspetto delle undici supernove dopo i due anni di timeskip. * A parte Killer e Rufy, tutte le supernove prendono il nome da pirati realmente esistiti. Inoltre, anche se è solo un caso, Rufy ha un nome simile al termine marinaresco "luff" che significa lato di sopravvento. Questo fa di Killer l'unica supernova il cui nome non ha nulla a che fare con il mondo del mare, e infatti Oda ha ammesso che gli ha dato quel nome per pigrizia. * Secondo le parole di Barbabruna questa generazione di pirati, compreso Barbanera, è nota come la peggiore generazione di sempre. Sondaggi Navigazione de:11 Supernovae en:The Eleven Supernovas fr:Onze Supernovae Categoria:Supernove